Liax A Hopeful Nobody
by Liax
Summary: liax is a character I made up for KH. This story will tell you about my KH life. Hope you like it readers.


Liax A Nobody With Hope Chapter1:Somebody to Nobody

My name, well it used to be Ali when I was a then I was a great warrior who fought for the light...but was a decendant of darkness. I had blonde hair, blue eyes, and cat ears and tail.I lived on a planet called Earth with a mn named John, this is because when I was little my family were killed and the only thing I had left of thm was my brother Gabe and a blue heart shaped neckles , a place that was usually peaceful until the heartless was because of them that I became a nobody. It was just a normal day when it happened.I was walking to the pharmacy to buy some medicine. Then sundenly, I was surrounded by they appeared I put on a black pair of gloves and when they were on my hands they became metal fist that were surrounded darkness. These fist of dark were my weapons. Once I had my fist there was no hesitation from me or the heartless and the fighting first heartless tried to attack me from the front but I dodged quickly then tured around and hit it in the head then it faded into the dark. "One done dozen to go." The fight continued some coming at me from the front and some from the back, but finally after a few minutes of fighting I defeated them all...or so I thought. Then the ground stared to shake and a giant bird heartless appeared. "ahhhhhhhhh" it called out but that didn't scare me I just started fighting. First I jumped at it and hit it straight in the face ,but it didn't have much affect. Then it swung it's tail and slammed me into a wall. That injured me badly , but I wouldn't stop fighting. We kept fighting for a few minutes when suddenly my brother and his friend Nick came from out of nowhere. "OMG! Ali " my brother said in shock. The heartless heard them and went after them. " Gabe, Nick run" ,but they were to much in shock they couldn't move. I had to think fast if I was going to save them. I only thought of one. Just before the heartless could get to them avd take there hearts I pushed them out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt...but I didn't make it. The heartless had taken my heart. after the heartless took my heart it disappeared. My brother rush to my side, Nick standing next to him. " Ali why, why did you do that?" "Because your my little brother and I care about you." I said weakly feeling colder and colder. " And why did you save me." Nick asked. " Because your my bother's friend and you owed me 20$." Then I stared to fade away "Ali ,!" I heard my brother say before ...I died. A few seconds later though I woke up in a strange place with tall bluiding and lots of darkness. " I am defintly not in Kansas anymore or on Earth for that matter." I thought. "Well guess I should try and find out where I am." So I started walking around ,but all there was to see was tall bluidings when I finally see a truck wrecked on the right side of a huge tower "This must be the tallest tower here." I thought."well I had better ke..." then suddenly heartless appeared infront. " OMG! Not you guys again. " I said. So then I tried to get my gloves ,but they weren't there. "wtf! Where are my gl" Before I could finish the sentence a heartless came at me. I couldn't dodge so I tried to punch it . I shut my eyes hoping a miricle would happen. Then I felt some kind of energy swell inside and then...BOOM! When I opened my eyes the heartless had faded away. " What the crap did I just do!" Then I heard a deep voice say " You used your power of darkness." I quickly turned around to see a man in a black cloak. " Who the fuck are you?" I asked. "That is not important right now . The real question is who are you?" " I I I I I'm not sure anymore. I used to be called... wait how do I know I can trust you?" "Well" he said " I can give you purpose, a place to live and a heart." "What do you mean." Thats when I remembered that I had died because the bird heartless took my heart. I slowly put my hand where my heart was supposed to be, but I didn't feel a heartbeat. "Noooooooooooooooo." I said with pain in my voice. " Don't worry if you come with me you will get it back." said the man. I thought about it for a sec then said "I will come with you." "Good ,but first I need to know your old name so I can change it." I didn't ask why he had to change it. So I told him my old name ,Ali, and then I saw my name appear infront of me in big letters then they swirled around and around until they stoped and spelled my new name Liax.


End file.
